Dazed and Alone
by Lareth
Summary: Will’s getting married and Jack must tell him something very important before it’s too late. [JackWill]


Jack walked slowly down the streets of Port Royal with a thoughtful look on his face. That was very unlike him and the Black Pearl's crew was starting to get worried. Anamaria tried a couple of times to ask him what was bothering him. He had been like that since they arrived in Port Royal.  
  
Instead of answering roughly Jack only sighed and shuddered lazily. That only raised Anamaria's suspicion. But she wouldn't insist. If Jack wanted to keep his feelings in secret it was his problem. She had better things to do anyway.  
  
And Jack obviously was not moved by Anamaria's attempt to understand him. No one could understand Captain Jack Sparrow, not even himself. Though he had started doubting of that affirmation for quite some time. Three months to be precise.  
  
When Jack unconsciously reached his destination he stopped walking and watched the beautiful church in front of him. The whole Port Royal was attending to that beautiful wedding. Not only because if was beautiful, but because it was Ms. Swanns wedding!  
  
Jack was going to enter the church but his feet refused to move. Why was he so nervous about that wedding? He had no feelings for Elizabeth so he should be happy for her. Indeed he was happy for her, but Jack was also jealous. Jealous because she was getting something he had craved to three months now.  
  
Will Turner.  
  
Jack was about to turn away and run to somewhere far away again and get really, really drunk if possible. But a hand covered his mouth and pulled him into the house behind him. Automatically he hit the person's stomach with his elbow.  
  
"What was that for?!" a familiar voice cried.  
  
Jack turned around and saw young Will Turner standing there in exquisite wedding clothes only very rich families could afford. No doubt Governor Swann had both them in London.  
  
"Now looks who's here!" Jack exclaimed, pretending happiness and surprise. He opened his arms widely and gave Will what he called later a 'very manly hug, thank you very much.'  
  
"You don't look well Jack.," said Will, sitting on a chair beside the door. "Did something happen?"  
  
"You know, the usual. Ladies, rum..." Jack looked around the small house. "What are ye' doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be with your future wife?"  
  
"Probably." Will answered coldly, avoiding Jack's gaze.  
  
"And you should be happy as well. But..." Jack grabbed Will's face with one of his hands and forced the younger man to stare at him. "You don't look happy. What's the matter?"  
  
"It's nothing. I'm just... nervous. Yes, nervous." Will pushed Jack away from him and got up. "You don't look too happy either. Open up and I might open up as well."  
  
It was Jack's turn to avoid Will's gaze. He turned around and grumbled. Even if he wanted to tell Will what was bothering him he couldn't. Jack knew his feelings would scare Will and he would avoid him forever and ever.  
  
"Go on, I'm waiting." Will said.  
  
However, if Jack didn't tell Will his feelings would be more than impossible to happen. Will would be married and instead of a sin they could commit two. But Jack didn't believe in sins, or hell, or heaven, or God. What he felt for Will was something so much bigger and important then sins and hell. Jack had fallen in love with that boy and he couldn't deny that even if he wanted to. He knew it was weird to have such feelings as love had always meant to happen between a man and a woman. But for Jack love wasn't the need to be around that person. For him love had to be a challenge. And no one else but Will Turner could be seem as a challenge for Jack.  
  
"You want me to open up, aye?" Jack asked suddenly.  
  
"Well, of course." Will answered quickly.  
  
"You see... I ... uh... You see..." Jack stuttered for a while until Will got up.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" Will asked, his face closer than it had ever been from Jack's.  
  
Jack felt his face warm up. He was blushing. 'Only women blush!!' Jack shout to himself inside his head. No, that was enough. That boy was beating him! It was time to put an end to that. Jack knew he would win whether Will accepted his feelings or not.  
  
"I can't tell you what's wrong with me." Jack said, brushing some dark hair of his face. "But I can show you."  
  
Jack lowered his head a little so his mouth would be as the same height as Will's. The panic on Will's face was priceless. Even if Jack "lost" that day he would never forget that expression.  
  
That was it, finally the moment to reveal the truth: Jack pressed his lips against Will's.  
  
The moment their lips met Jack could tell kissing a man wasn't the same as kissing a woman. Will's lips were a lot rougher and he wasn't as delicate as a woman. But the feeling wasn't so odd as he thought it would be. Will returning his kiss was way more odd than the kiss itself.  
  
The feeling was great. The first kiss is always great after all. It is pure, and Jack forced himself to keep it like that. He decided not to "tongue kiss" and tried not to touch any thing but Will's lips, which was even harder then not tongue kissing.  
  
After some time both of them started running out of air and decided to finally break apart. The pauses they made once in a while weren't enough to let them breath at all.  
  
Will looked up to Jack with a puzzled expression. Will opened his mouth to speak but closed it right after. He repeated the acting a few times until something came out.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Jack grinned.  
  
"No reason."  
  
Will smiled and walked toward the door. Jack had forgotten completely it was Will's marriage! And of course he wouldn't give up Elizabeth over him, a drunken pirate.  
  
"Off you go, your wife is waiting for you." Jack said in sort of a cheerful tone. He didn't want Will to think he was angry... or sad.  
  
Deep inside Jack hoped Will would say he wasn't going to get married anymore because his feelings for him were too strong. Though life isn't always as we expect it to be.  
  
"I probably should go. Elizabeth kills me if I'm too late." Will opened the door and walked out. Will seemed ashamed of what had happened and Jack knew he was responsible for that. Even though he liked Will a lot he couldn't let the boy feeling so guilty and embarrassed over his own peculiar actions.  
  
"Oh, don't worry _Mr. Turner_ , I'm not telling anyone what happened in here, if that is what worries you." Jack said, before Will closed the door.  
  
"Thanks..." Will smiled and left to the church quickly.  
  
Jack stood there for about a minute before showing any reactions. He knew Will had felt something when they kissed earlier but he couldn't forget Elizabeth just because of physical attraction. What Will felt for Elizabeth was pure love and for Jack... for Jack he felt nothing. And the captain of the Black Pearl knew that better than anyone else.  
  
Jack laughed and waved his hand lazily.  
  
Time to move on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oh, wow... I love writing sad, odd, silly endings, don't I?! This story is no exception. And I'm sorry if someone didn't like how I decided to keep Will and Jack apart. It's just that the little voice in my head that keeps telling me to stop writing OOCness tells me I should practice ICness with my one-shots, you know. Well, that's it. 


End file.
